Addicted To Tomoyo
by Dr Megalomania
Summary: Eriol's convinced that he can get Tomoyo addicted to him, but not all is as it seems as he dares her to sing a song of his choice ...


Well, hello! And Welcome to My Little World of Weirdness!

I state for the record that, despite the fact I really, really wish I did, I don't own any of the characters that will grace this story; it's all CLAMP's! Always has been, always will be!

Also I don't pretend to have any Mastery over the language of Japanese or any clue as to correct grammatical structure. I put it in and hope it gets across the point I'm trying to make!

And before I get any complaints, consider them all to be in their late-teens, the time when everybody starts making dirty little jokes and start to mucking about!!

WARNING: this is a semi-serious song fic, and this will be my very first attempt at a hetero lemon . . . EriolxTomoyo people, give me a chance and any pointers where possible!! 

"Speaking"

*Stress/emphasis*

//Thinking//

~Lyrics~

Addicted To Tomoyo

By Dr Megalomania.

Part One: Seeing Pretty Coloured Lights

Shadows chased each other nonsensically across the high canopy. 

His pale hand pressed against his forehead as he stared off into the darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes again, determined that he would at least snatch two or three hour's sleep before the day broke.

//I shouldn't have done it . . .// 

A more responsible part of him berated him once more, //She won't go though with it anyway . . .//

Eriol sat up in his bed and put his feet on the ground, the previous day's events kept replaying themselves relentlessly in his mind, he sighed and closed his eyes so at least the voices he heard would have some pictures . . .

Eriol placed his hand down on her desk, and leant forward to place his mouth near her porcelain ear. "Your will is not your own" He murmured deeply, he placed emphasis on the more physical words, "Your heart sweats and teeth grind . . ." 

She smiled knowingly, and still didn't turn to see him. "Hiirawagizawa-kun, what on earth are you trying to tell me?"

He grinned wolfishly, "They're lyrics to a very good song that describes our relationship."

"Really?" She smiled that implacable smile again.

"Absolutely."

At this, she turned and looked up at him, the same smile played on her full lips, her large violet eyes meeting his own lavender-grey ones with complete confidence and an edge of something else, something Eriol wanted deeply, "And what make you think you'll ever have that effect on me?"

He didn't answer her question, choosing instead to quote another line from the song, his voice dropped to a husky key as he brought his face so close to hers that they could have kissed. He even dared to bring his lips closer and brushed them just over hers, "Another kiss . . ." he breathed promisingly, ". . . and you'll be mine."

He smiled indulgently as he felt her sigh slightly.

_~ Your lights are on, but you're not home_

_Your mind is not your own~_

Eriol placed his bag on the table, and blinked. He was in school?

"What's the matter, Eriol?" Said a heavy Chinese accent beside him. Syaoran dropped his bag on the table and started to pull out his things. "You look a little lost."

Eriol shook off the feelings of confusion, evidently, he had gone through his morning routine and walked to school with his mind completely focused on the dare he had set Tomoyo. "Are you ready for the talent show?" Eriol asked his other life's descendant, only too willing to change the subject. Syaoran cocked an eyebrow at the subtle change of subject, he was sharp, but he let it slid. When Eriol didn't wish to discuss something, he wouldn't discuss it.

"I'm not taking part, but Sakura is."

"Really?" Eriol said with interest, "What will she be doing?" 

"Well, you know how the prize is that huge cake from the cooking department . . ."

"Let me guess, she'll have a ventriloquist's puppet, and will magically throw her voice . . . and for some strange reason the puppet will have a slightly outdated Osaka accent?"

Syaoran snorted, "Got it in one!" He peered at Eriol speculatively.

"If you think I am going to get up on that stage and make a fool of myself, I'm afraid you will be disappointed." Eriol didn't even look at him as he answered the gaze.

Syaoran tutted, "Damn!"

"Heh, heh, heh," Eriol smiled as they sat. Their class wouldn't be for a few minutes and as the other students filled in, Eriol thought back again to the previous day's lunchtime . . .

"I dare you . . ." he paused for effect.

"What?" Asked Tomoyo, her back pressed again the bark.

Eriol smiled, as he leant forward, he put a hand against the tree behind her near her head. "You're a good singer, I hear . . ."

The smile began to tweak at her pale lips, unlike the other teenagers, she and Sakura had been wise enough to abstain from pasting themselves in makeup. Sakura had always had a fresh, Sakura-ness about her, something she had kept since she had first become mistress of the Clow cards. Tomoyo on the other hand . . . he looked at her, his own lips twitching into yet another predatorily smirk . . . Tomoyo had grown into a beautiful young woman, with almost perfect pale skin. Eriol had always taken great pleasure in admiring her skin all the way down her long neck. Her long purple hair added fuel to his fantasy, as he wondered how it would look cascading down over her pale—

"Hiirawagizawa-kun, what is it you dare me to do?"

A thousand and one various treats sprung suggestively to Eriol's mind as he answered simply, "I want you to sing in the talent show tomorrow."

"Is that all?" She replied, "I was going to anyway." She folded her arms, lifted a foot, pressing it against the base of the tree and smiled at him.

"I dare you to sing a song of my choice . . ."

She pushed herself off the tree and pushed herself lightly up on her tiptoes. She smoothed the back of her hand against his cheek as she sang quietly, "There's no doubt, you're in deep," her cool hand slid down his throat, her bewitching eyes following the trail of her hand, "Your throat is tight, you can't breathe . . ." Her cold fingers paused at the hollow of his throat, she glanced up at him, her deep violet eyes flashed innocence and forbidden heat at the same time. 

"Another kiss . . ." She mimicked his earlier teasing motions, and brushed her lips over his, " . . . Is all you need . . ."

-------------------

And Now It's Time to LEAVE IT TO DOCTOR MEGALOMANIA!!!

DrM: Konnichiwa!! I know, I know. . . it's a strange outing for me, with a romantic fic, that isn't angst, that isn't horror . . . [excited] Please say you'll drop by for Oh, oh, oh!! [Claps] _In This Tainted Soul . . . Find Redemption!! _[Grins] But anyway, it's not comedy either, it's straight, it's Eriol and Tomoyo, it's building to a lemon, if I don't chicken. [Licks lips nervously] Reviews would be nice please!! I've just never done this before, but I thought it would be fun, and much as I hate song fics, I'm trying something different!!


End file.
